Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to application systems and more specifically to facilitating users to share physical locations.
Related Art
A physical location of an entity (e.g., person, thing, etc.) refers to a real world location where the entity is physically present. The physical location of an entity present on Earth may be precisely specified using geographical co-ordinates (e.g. by a combination of latitude, longitude and elevation), though often more convenient formats such as a postal address, directions from a well-known location, etc. are used when the context is unambiguous.
There is often a need for users to share physical locations. For example, a first user may wish to have a physical (face to face) meeting with a second user, and accordingly the first user may need to share his/her physical location with the second user. As another example, an event manager conducting an event may need to share the physical location (e.g., meeting hall, stadium, etc.) where the event is being conducted to facilitate participants of the event to reach the location.
There are several challenges to sharing physical locations. One challenge is that the physical location of an entity may change over time. For example, a food truck may be operative at a first location during weekdays and at a second location during weekends. During specific days, for example, during a sporting event, the food truck may be operative at a third location. The manager/owner of the food truck may wish to share the different locations (at corresponding time instances) to customers of the food truck.
Several aspects of the present disclosure facilitate users to share physical locations, in particular, the different (physical) locations of the same entity noted above.